The TMNT Meet Vice President Joe Biden
by ReporterDigs
Summary: The TMNT are relaxing in the sewer when a letter arrives from the White House! They are asked to give extra protection for the vice president while he is in New York City giving a speech. What seems like a simple task turns into a difficult one when Shredder tries to kidnap the vice president! Can the TMNT save Joe Biden from Shredder's evil grasp?


**Author's Notes:**

**I had this crazy idea for a story and decided to give it a shot. I tried to make it read how one would watch a cartoon. Please review with your thoughts. I love to hear from my readers.**

* * *

Raph and Mikey were playing one of their favorite video games in their underground, sewer layer. Don was excitingly watching his brothers play, cheering for the both of them.

"You aren't winnin' this time Mike," said Raph to his orange masked sibling.

"We will see about that, meat-head!" Mikey shoved his shoulder into Raph, attempting to throw off his game.

"Hey, watch it!" Raph shoved him back harder. The turtles reciprocated shoves until they both pushed each other off the couch to the ground. Their fall cased the game system to fall and come unplugged.

"Aw! Now we will never know who would have won!" Mikey booed.

"Perhaps it is for the best if it left at a tie," Don reached out a hand to help his brothers off the cold cement floor. His brothers nodded at him in agreement.

"Hey guys, the mail is here!" Leo shouted down to his fellow turtles. "Let's see… Mikey, here is your bill from the vet; Raph, you got this edition of Men's Workout Magazine; and Don, a package from Technology Industries arrived for you."

Mikey shredded open his mail using his teeth. "Two-hundred dollars?! That is so not rad!"

Raph flipped through his magazine and the centerfold page collapsed open. "Oh yeah, the new Lifter 3000," Raph said as he admired the modern gym equipment.

Don used a box cutter he kept with him to open up the delivery box. The flaps flipped outward and Don rummaged through the packing peanuts and pulled out a small computer chip. "This new GPS chip will hopefully be really useful in the field. I'll program it into my phone now."

"So does that mean it will give us directions?" Mikey asked Don about his new toy.

"Contrary to what one normally would expect," Don explained, "this chip is not for directions: its purpose to be planted on something or someone and send the location information to my phone."

"No way! That is so cool, bro!" Mikey wildly looked at the amazing piece of technology.

Leo examined the other mail sent to the layer. The turtle looked at the front one and sent it to the back until a peculiar sender appeared on the envelope.

"Hey dudes! This letter is from the White House!" Leo held up the stationary to show his brothers. He cut open the top of the envelope and removed the paper inside.

Leo read aloud: "Dear Ninja Turtles, Vice President of the United States of America, Joe Biden, is going to be giving a speech on environmental policy in New York City this Friday. While the government has supplied sufficient protection for the safety of the vice president, we would like to invite you to join the body guard staff for said day. Please send your reply to our e-mail system when you have made a decision. Sincerely, The White House Staff."

"Vice President Biden is coming to town Friday? Isn't that tomorrow?" asked Mikey.

"It sure is Mikey," Leo informed him.

"I'm sure his speech will inspire some better clean up policies here in the city. The sewer is disgusting! The trash that goes through here should be in the dump or the landfill," Raph pontificated.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you might be right Raph," Don chuckled at his verbal hit to his intellectually inferior brother. Raph growled at him as a response.

"I guess that means we will take up their offer then!" Leo stated to the group. "I will send them a confirmation e-mail tonight. In the meantime, we all have some training to do!"

The three other turtles groaned at their leader's request. Crime had been relatively low for the past couple weeks, so training was low too.

"We've been out of practice for a while now. If we are going to be protecting the vice president, we need to be in our best forms," said Leo with his almost paternal tone of voice. The turtles slowly nodded and agreed with Leo. They should do all they can to help the vice president in case danger is to arise.

After a night full of hard training, the boys parted ways into their rooms. They were all wiped out from the extensive amount of effort they put into their training. The four turtles laid their green heads to rest in waiting for tomorrow's job.

* * *

Leo's alarm clock rang to wake him up for the big day. He pressed the off button and removed his covers to start his morning right. The blue masked stretched his arms, let out a yawn, and walked to his door.

"Today's the day, turtles!" he shouted down the hall. He wanted to assure all of his brothers would be wide and awake. Leo returned into his room to get ready.

Don opened his eyes from their slumber when he heard Leo's call. He turned himself out of bed and cracked his back, neck, arms, and legs. A gave a gentle groan with each crackle in his joints.

"I've been waiting for this! It is going to be some day full of excitement!" Don smiled and merrily skipped to his dresser.

Mikey still felt languid from all of last night's training. He rolled out of his bed, falling loudly on the floor. The cold floor and hard fall did not seem to face him in the least, for he was still snoring.

Raph had been awake already. He woke up a few minutes earlier than Leo because he sleep cycle was a bit skewed. He walked out of his room and pounded on Mikey's door. Mikey was always asleep when it was time to be awake.

"Mikey! It's time to wake up!" Raph kept hitting the door with his closed fist. Mumbled sounds were heard through the door that signaled Mikey had risen. Raph walked further down the hall wand met up with Don who was now exiting his room. He and Don chuckled as crashing noises and screams were heard from Mikey's room.

Leo was in the kitchen getting some food prepared for his teammates. Wearing his apron and wielding a spatula, he cooked up some eggs and bacon for his brothers. Raph and Don walked into the kitchen and took a seat across from each other at the four person table.

The scent of bacon had filled the kitchen and traveled up stairs to Mikey's room. The enticing aroma of fried bacon sprung Mikey out of his groggy, morning self. He inhaled the scent deeply and let out a loving sigh: "Mmm! Bacon!" Mikey jumped off the floor and slid down the railing on the stairs, determined to get some breakfast.

Mikey ran into the kitchen and took his seat as Leo was setting down plates in front of the turtles.

"I'm glad you could join us, Mikey," Leo said with a smirk.

"You know I would never miss out on your cooking, Leo!" Mikey responded. The turtles devoured their food. The bacon was fresh and crispy, and the eggs, perfectly fried. They all complimented Leo on his skilled cooking ability.

"Alright turtles, now that we are all full of food, we have a ride to catch," said Leo.

"Are we taking a bus into the city?" asked Don.

"No," replied Leo, "the government has sent a limo to pick us up soon. The vice president will be in there too."

"Oh cool! I've never been in a limo before!" Mikey said with his mouth full of the last of his breakfast. A horn honked above the surface and the turtles looked up at the sound.

"Sounds like our ride has arrived," concluded Don. The four turtles threw their dishes into the sink, grabbed their supplies, and headed out onto the surface. A long black limo with police escort was parked next to their sewer cover. The chauffeur opened the backdoor of the limo and gestured for the turtles to enter.

Mikey and Don high-fived and Leo and Raph chest-bumped as they all walked to the car. The four turtles sat across from the man in the backseat. The door closed momentarily and the limo began to drive.

"Hello, turtles! I must say I'm a big fan of your work. The United States thanks you, and I as well," said the man.

"Wow! Thanks Mr. Vice President!" said Mikey.

"Please, please," the vice president waved the air, "you can just call me Joe."

"Alright then," Raph paused, "Joe: why have you requested us to be at your speech?"

"Well I told the White House Staff I wanted more security," Joe said, "but I really just wanted to hang out with the four coolest turtles in the U.S." Joe pulled back his sleeve to reveal a custom made Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles wrist watch. He gave a huge grin and laughed. "I just can't believe it! Can I offer you guys some… pizza?"

"You sure can, Joe!" Don confirmed. Joe flipped a switch on the center console of his seat. A low humming sound released from the flooring of the limo as a black table rose upward. Joe Biden pulled a pizza out of a medium sized storing case and set it atop the table.

"I hope you guys like pepperoni!" Joe said as he opened the box. Suddenly, a harpoon shot through the roof of the car, hooking onto the table and pizza. The turtles looked at Joe Biden and he looked back. Neither of them knew from where the harpoon had come. The steel wire on the harpoon tightened and began to raise the limo into the sky.

"This wasn't in the schedule," Joe said as he rubbed his chin. The limo continued to rise into the air. The weight of the vehicle started shifting and the vice president and turtles flew out of their seats. The limo stopped rising for a brief moment, but then the force shifted to falling. The limo fell as the members inside screamed. The limo crashed onto the top of an apartment building. The fall knocked out the vice president, and temporarily weakened the turtles. The door to the limo opened and some grunts stepped inside, seizing the vice president. Leo saw them take Joe Biden and he called for them to stop. Leo pulled himself back to his feet and headed toward the door. Don, Raph, and Mikey followed behind him. They exited the limo and were shocked at the sight before them.

A helicopter was hovering above the building with a wire attached to the limo. On the roof, around ten grunts stood with their main enemy, Shredder, standing in the far back of them.

"Take care of the turtles," he commanded as he dragged the vice president inside the building. The grunts circled around the mutant heroes, ready to tear them apart.

"Well turtles," Leo said, "it looks like we have some work to do."

"You got that right," said Raph.

"What could Shredder want with the vice president?" wondered Don.

"Why did the harpoon have to hit the pizza?" whined Mikey.

"No pizza is the last of our problems," Leo reminded him. "We need to save Joe Biden!"

Two of the grunts ran toward Leo who used his katanas to toss them over his back, hitting the broken limo. Another one leaped onto Raph's back to which Raph hit him with the butt of his sai knocking him off. Raph picked up the grunt and tossed him to where the others had fallen.

Don took out his bo staff and spun it like a rotor. He hit three grunts consecutively in the head, knocking them out cold. Mikey showed off some cool tricks with his nunchakus. He hit two of the grunts upside the head and used the momentum to hit two more in the stomach. All four went down holding the area they got hit with their hands.

"Alright, let's go get Shredder," Leo suggested. The four turtles ran into the building and searched for Shredder who had Joe Biden. They ran down the halls of the apartment complex until a Don noticed a door that was broken on the locks.

"Turtles! I think he is in here!" Don called. The three other brothers ran to him and they entered the room. Shredder was standing in the middle of the room next to the vice president who was tied to a chair.

"You won't get away with this, Shredder!" Leo said and the four turtles ran to the spot where Shredder stood.

"Wait turtles! It is a trick!" Joe Biden tried to warn them, but it was too late. The mirror that was reflecting Shredder's image fell and a rope sprung around the turtles that tied them tightly together.

"What is your plan this time Shredder?" Mikey shouted at the enemy.

"Not that it is any of your business," Shredder pointed to him, "but I plan to brainwash the vice president." Shredder walked closer to the turtles to get a better look at them.

"Brainwash him for what reason?" asked Raph.

"I am going to change his opinion on environmental policy. After I am finished, he will think that pollution is what is best for America. Citizens of the country will then liter, dump chemicals in bodies of water, and use non-fuel-efficient cars. The pollution will destroy the United States and then I will rise to take it over!" Shredder laughed at his evil plan. His hysteric laughing distracted him from the vice president, who was able to escape the rope by which he was bound.

"I am Vice President Joseph Robinette Biden, Jr., and I will never be brainwashed!" Joe Biden lifted the chair he was stuck in and smashed it on Shredder's back. Shredder collapsed unconscious on the ground. Joe Biden went over to where the rope trap was hoisted and freed the turtles from it.

"Now that was a bodacious beat-down!" Mikey cheered.

"I've learned a lot from watching you turtles on the news," Joe Biden said. They all laughed and high-fived. The vice president's guards entered the room and checked the situation. Joe Biden told them what had happened and they arrested Shredder. Joe Biden and the turtles exited the building and the new media was outside waiting prepared to ask questions.

Joe Biden gestured for them to quiet before he spoke into the microphones surrounding him. "This was nothing but a failure to sway my opinion on environmental policy that was all ended thanks to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," Joe Biden motioned to the four turtles standing beside him.

"What will you do now, Mr. Vice President?" a reporter with the name tag 'Digs' asked him.

"Now I am going to get some pizza with my favorite turtles," Joe said and walked off with the turtles into a local pizza shop.


End file.
